OH TERNYATA
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Masamune dkk hebohh .. gara-gara Sasuke melihat penampakan seseorang ! Bagaimana kahh kelanjutan ceritanya ? WARNING : garing, anchorr .. /KHIHIHIH/


Arigatou gozaimasu senpai atas masukannya nanti akan ku coba buat stories yang lebihhh cetarrr membahanaaa*plakkk*. Mumpung ini malam jum'at author pengen buat stories yang seremm ..( Readers : Muke lu dah serem thorr Author :*masih sabar*)karna author mau begadang .. Langsung aja ...

-OH ... TERNYATA-

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah emm bisa dibilang seperti itu ... Basara Gakuen sedang heboh karna gara-gara ulah si Saru*plakk*a.k.a Tobi*dikasih lolipop dari tobi dari fandom naruto(?)* a.k.a Sasuke*di chidori* bisa disebut sebagai Sarutobi Sasuke .. Pagi-pagi dia nyebarin gosip kalau di Basara Gakuen ada hantuu ..

"Minna .. Tadi pagi-pagi di Basara Gakuen pas di kantin belakangnya aku denger seseorang berambut panjang berwarna putih duduk sendirian sambil ketawa-ketawa sendirian. Aku curiga itu arwah yang gentayangan " Dan si Saru mulai bergosip ria(?)

"B-benarkah itu Sasuke ?' dan Yukimura mulai ketakutan

" Benar Danna .. Gak percaya, liat saja nanti"

FLASHBACK

"Aku anak Indonesia .. Sehat dan kuat .. Karena mama memberi batu baterai A*C ehh salahh Sa*at*n** AB*" Terdengar seperti itu lah suara nyanyian yang supeerrr aneehh bin kagak jelas bin GaJe dari Sasuke yang berjalan melalui kantin sekolah dengan semangat 45

"Khihihihihihi" `DEG' "suara apa itu barusan ?" dan Sasuke mulai merinding, keringat dingin dan ... Kaburrrrr*plakk*

END of FLASHBACK

"Saru .. Saru. Hantu itu tidak ada" Masamune mulai datang nyelonong(?)mirip kucing garong(?)*hell dragon*

"Nee .. Masamune-dono kapan datang ?" Yukimura mulai berpuppy eyes ria(?) dengan wajahnya yang superr kawaii(Readers bisa bayangin sendiri)

"Baru saja Yukimura" Masamune sendiri yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum cool

"Masamune-dono agak pucat hari ini"

"Benarkah ?"

"Emm*ngangguk*"  
>"Padahal aku hari ini tadak ada apa-apa"<p>

Basara Gakuen .. Sekolah paling elit di muka bumi(?)tidak semua orang bisa sekolah disana.. Karna itu sekolah khusus para char SenBasa aja*plakk*dan KepSek Sekolah itu juga manusia paling ajaib sepanjang masa season SenBasa(?)a.k.a Oda Nobunaga*dishoot* dan kelasnya Sasuke itu kelas 2-1. Kelas paling hebat diantara kelas-kelas di Basara Gakuen, hebat kelakuannya maksudnya~*dorrr*

"Pada ngomongin apaan sih ?" dan datang pula manusia paling romantis di season 1 SenBasa a.k.a Azai Nagamasa sambil gandengan tangan sama pacarnya Oichi. Oh iya Oichi itu adik dari KepSek alias Nobunaga (Author : Padahal belum dapat restunya udah main gandeng-gandeng aje :v Azai : Diem lu Jones ! Author : *Sabar*)

"Anoo .. Oichi-dono Sasuke tadi pagi liat hantu di kantin belakang sekolah pagi ini"

"Begitu .."

JAM ISTIRAHAT...

"Coba kau lihat sendiri Dokuganryu .. Besok pagi-pagi kau kesini jam 06.00 tepat pasti dia ada" Sasuke mulai menantang Masamune

"Huhh .. Kurang kerjaan sekali aku pergi sekolah pagi-pagi cuman buat liat yang seperti itu .."

"Kau takut ?"

"Tentu tidak dasar Saruuu ..!"

"Baiklah aku saja yang melihatnya besok" Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki dengan mrnggunakan jaket tudung kuning a.k.a Tokugawa Ieyasu

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu silahkan"

Dan Ieyasu pun merasa tertantang untuk melihatnya secara langsung

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Bagaimana Ieyasu, apakah kau melihatnya ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yaa .. Aku tadi pagi melihatnya" Jawab Ieyasu lemas

"APAAAA ?" Dan yang teriak ini bukan hanya Sasuke saja tetapi hanpir dua per tiga kelas yang teriak

"Bagaimana kau meliahatnya ?" dan kali ini Keiji mulai bersuara

"Ituu .."

FLASHBACK

"Benarkah kata Sasuke yaa .. ?" Ieyasu mulai pensaran tapi .. Tiba-tiba

"Khihihihihi" `DEG' "Suara apa barusan ?" Ieyasu mulai merinding disko dan dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya yaitu .. Kaburrrr

END of FLASHBACK

"Jadi begitu .." Para murid kelas 2-1 ngangguk-ngangguk mirip ayam yang mau makan beras yang ada ditanah(?)

"Ada apa ini ?" Masamune baru datang, mulai bertanya

"Ini Masamune-dono, Ieyasu-dono melihat penampakan yang sama dengan Sasuke tadi pagi' Yukimura mulai menjawab dengan polosnya gak ketulungan :v

"Sudah kubilang Dokuranryu dia memang ada" Sasuke mulai lagi acara debatnya

"Kalau begiu, dia gentayangan pasti ada urusan yang belum diselasaikan .. Pertanyaanya apa urusannya yang belum selesai ?" Masamune muai bicara ..

"Entah lah Dokuranryu ..."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memecahkan masalah ini'

"Yaa benar kata Masamune-sama"

JAM ISTIRAHAT

'Jadi, bagaimana ini ?" Ieyasu memulai pembicaraan

"Kita pergi ke kantin"

DIKANTIN

"Jadi, Sasuke dimana kau melihatnya?" Dan Masamune bertanya (sokk) seperti Detektif

"Posisi duduknya miring menghadap arah timur .. Dan dia ketawa sendirian"

'Begitu rupanya, ada yang mau kasih saran agar hantu itu bisa dilihat ?" Masamune mulai berpikir

TIK TOK TIK TOK

TIK TOK TIK TOK

TIK TOK TIK TOK

TIK TOK TIK TOK

TIK TOK TIK ... *Hell dargon*

"Ano bagaimana kalau kita pasang cctv saja" Yukimura yang kelewatan polos itu menjawab pertanyaan Masamune

"Danna itu terlalu berlebihan"  
>"Benar kata Sasuke itu .. Yukimura"<p>

"Bagaimana kalau panggil mbah dukun aja .. Kan biar lebih greget " Kali ini murid paling greget di kelas 2-1 menjawab, dia adalah Chousoukabe Motochika M.g (Murid terGreget*plakk*)

"Bakaaaa !"`BLETAAKKK' alhasil motochika mendpat jitakan dari semua teman-temannya

"It-aaii'

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita semua turun jam 06.00 pagi untuk melihat apakah dia benar hantu atau bukan" Masamune sendiri berpendapat..

"Bisa di coba itu "

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan bahwa besok kalian semua masuk pagi "

PAGI HARINYA PUKUL 06.00

"Mana hantunya Sasuke ?" Masamune mulai penasaran

"Sssttttt .. Dia ada disitu "

"Oh, yang itu biar aku datangin saja dia"  
>"Jangan Dokuganryu !"<p>

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku .. Takut kau di ... Bawa sam dia ke alam lain"

Masamune yang dengarnya langsung sweadrop."Sudahlah kau ini"

"Hati-hati Dokuganryu"

Dan Masamune mulai mendekati hantu tersebut dan ternyata ... Ternyataaaa hantu tersebut adalah ...AKECHI MITSUHIDE !

"Kau ! Sedang apa kau disini ?" Masamune yang liatnya kaget

"Kau sendiri sedang apa kau disini ?" Mitsuhide mulai berbicara. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mendatangi Masamune.

"Nee.. Bagaimana dokuganryu ? Kau !"

"Aku tanya lagi padamu sedang apa lagi kau disini ?"  
>"Aku sedang menonton STAND UP COMEDY di youtube"<p>

"Pagi-pagi ?'

"Iya. Karna pagi-pagi jaringannya sangat bagus memnagnya kenapa ?"

"Etoo .. Tidak papa, kami pergi ke kelas dulu" Akhirnya Masamune & Sasuke kabur ke kelas mereka..

DIKELAS

"Bagaimana Masamune-dono ?"

"Sasuke .. Kenapa kau ..."

"Etoo.. Tenang dulu dokuganryu"  
>"Ada ada sih sebenarnya ?"<br>"Anoo danna .. Ternyata hantu itu bukan hantu tapi .. Akichi Mitsuhide yang lagi nonton STAND UP COMEDY"

"APAAAA ?" Kali ini satu kelas yang teriak ..

"SASUKEEEEEEEE !"  
>"UWAAAAA .. Aku minta maaf..."<p>

R.I.P Sarutobi Sasuke

END ~

Kembali lagi dgn saya .. Gomen kalau jelek garing dan arigatou buat MEAAA senpai yang sudah memberi tahu kan saya tentang cara menulis di ffn.

Review ?


End file.
